Valentine With Akatsuki
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Cara buat coklat n' bagaimana cara mereka menghabiskan Valentine ; Read Pleezz! XD Akhirnya fict ini telah selesai dan meninggalkan dirinya secara abadi di ... -.LEBAY AMAT SIH!.- Yah, R&R ok! Thanks mina! XD
1. Chapter 1 bagian 1

**A/N** : Met Valentine mina! _–kayanya kecepetan deh…-_ Ngiseng aku buat fict ini dalam rangka Valentine ;) Happy reading n' don't forget to review XD sankyuu!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine with Akatsuki

**Part 1-1 : Coklat ala Akatsuki ( Itachi; Kisame; Hidan )**

Teman-teman Akatsuki yang berbudi dan kejam, pada tanggal 14 Februari nanti kita akan mengadakan acara Valentine, yaitu tukeran coklat. Tidak boleh ada yang tidak ikut acara ini! _(kecuali yang sedang tugas dinas 1 bulan ini)_ Kalau berani tidak ikut, nanti saya………………… -_sensor :))_- Intinya saya turunkan jabatan anda menjadi budak di kelompok ini. Nantinya kalian tidak boleh membantah kalau disuruh-suruh anggota lain. Kalau mau tahu rasanya, silahkan untuk tidak mengikuti acara ini. Lumayan ada pembantu gratisan di Akatsuki.

Untuk jadwal pemakaian dapurnya, jadwanya nanti akan saya lampirkan.

Atas perhatiannya terima kasih.

TTD,

Leader (_Pein_)

-oxxxxxxxo-

_Lampiran : Jadwal_

_(mulai dari 9 hari sebelum Valentine)_

Hari 1 : Itachi

Hari 2 : Kisame

Hari 3 : Hidan

Hari 4 : Deidara

Hari 5 : Kakuzu

Hari 6 : Pein

Hari 7 : Konan

Hari 8 : Tobi

**Peserta tambahan **: Sasori -Roh- ; Orochimaru –mantan anggota-

''PS : Jangan **hancur**kan dapurnya!

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Itachi**_(10 hari sebelum Valentine)_

**-comment–** " _Bah… ni ketua ngancem bener… coklat… gimana buatnya?"_

"Mas, beli buku resepnya 1 yah!" ujar Itachi sambil menyodorkan uang Rp 10.000-an.

"Wah, mas mau beli ya? Ini bukunya. Mau buat untuk sapa?" Tanya penjaga kasir.

"Buat… buat… buat apa ya?"

GUBRAK!

"oh… buat tukeran…" jawab Itachi sambil berjalan pergi.

"MAS!!! KEMBALIANNYA!!!!"

-x-x-x-x-x

Sampai di dapur Akatsuki, Itachi langsung memakai celemek kesayangannya yang bergambar musang chibi, "Aku siap bertempur!!!"

Lalu ia membuka buku resep itu… setelah menemukan resep yang dipikirnya paling gampang, dia langsung menyiapkan bahan.

"… Waks! Bahannya belom beli!!!" seru Itachi panik.

Lalu secepat kilat dia ngibrit ke supermarket terdekat dan beli bahan-bahannya. Setelah selesai belanja, dia langsung nyalain kompor buat ngrebus air seperti petunjuk yang ia baca di buku. Sambil ngerebus air, Itachi motongin coklat batang biar gampang dilumerin.

JREB!

"Aw!!!"

Jarinya kepotong. Darahnya nyiprat ke coklatnya. Langsung dia buru-buru ngambil handsaplus n' direkatkan ke jari.

" aduh… kok kayaknya darahku nyampur sama adonannya yah… _oh well_…"

Belom dia selese motongin coklatnya, airnya udah luber gara-gara udah hampi 15 menitan ditinggal. Buru-buru dia matiin apinya. Setelah itu, dia ngambil mangkok kecil alumunium n' naruh potongan coklatnya di sana, trus mangkoknya dimasukkin ke air panasnya. Iseng dia tambahin susu dan di aduk-aduk.

Bosen nungguin, dia nyanyi.

"_Diobok-obok airnya diobok-obok… ada coklatnya lumer-lumer dalam panci…_ eits… udah lumer… cetakan… cetakan…"

Itachi langsung ngibrit lagi ngampil cetakan ala kadarnya yang bentuknya persegi panjang.

Setelah dia masukkin coklatnya ke dalam cetakan, dia terdiam sejenak.

"… Tidak ada artinya aku masak… pada akhirnya bentuknya juga persegi panjang… swt…"

Setelah agak mengeras, dia menghiasi coklat itu dengan krim. Lalu dengan malas Itachi memasuka coklat itu kembali ke dalam kulkas dan berharap tidak ada yang protes dengan bentuk coklat atau rasanya. Ya… rasanya…

** By : Itachi Uchiha **

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Kisame** _( 9 hari sebelum Valentine) _

–**comment-** "… apa dia serius… hiu tidak bisa membuat dan memakan coklat…" –_mengakui dirinya hiu :))_-

Si hiu jadi-jadian malang ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk bagaimana membuat coklat yang enak, karena itu, dia berniat membuat coklat dengan caranya sendiri.

Dia pergi ke pasar ikan untuk membeli ikan, tapi sesampainya di sana, dia langsung dikejar-kejar tukang ikan.

"Wah! HIU! Mahal nih kalo dijual! Iu,Iu! Sini! Aku cincang khau!" seru salah satu tukang ikan yang ngejar Kisame.

"HEI! Dia milikku! Aku mau siripnya!" sela tukang ikan lain yang ikut mengejar.

"Aku juga mau! Mau kubuat sop hisit!"

"Jangan nyerobot! Aku belom makan 6 minggu!!!"

"Ah, boong lu! Buatku aja!"

"Tidak! Aku mau jual semuanya!!!" seru tukang yang lain.

Kisame yang lari-lari menghindari para tukang ikan nangis dalam hati, "… huhuhu… SIAL!!!!! KENAPA AKU HARUS TERLAHIR KAYA GINI?! SAPA SIH ORANG TUA ANE???? Buseed!!!"

Sambil berlari menghindari para tukang ikan melalui lorong-lorong yang penuh dengan jualan ikan, tanpa sadar, saat ia sudah selamat dari kejaran orang-orang gila, dia sudah memegangi beberapa ikan.

"… ya sudahlah… toh aku nyuri… eh… ngambilnya ga sengaja…" ujar Kisame sambil membawa ikan-ikan itu pulang.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"hm… ikannya udah… bahan coklatnya belom…" gumam Kisame.

Lalu ia kembali merinding, mengingat di pasar ikan tadi dia sudah dikejar-kejar orang yang ingin membunuhnya demi uang.

"Kali ini… aku harus menyamar!" ujarnya mantap.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Selamat da…TANG?!!"

Di toko langganan Kisame, biasanya kasirnya pasti akan memberi salam pada pelanggannya tapi kenapa kali ini 'tang'nya ditekankan??? Jawabannya…

"Selamat siang, mbak…" sapa Kisame dengan suara yang ditinggikan layaknya wanita.

Wanita? Yup. Sekarang Kisame sedang menyamar menjadi seorang ibu-ibu yang mungkin paling norak sejagad raya. Ia memakai wig kribo, baju terusan rok bermotif polkadot dan yang paling 'mantap', ia memakai LIPSTIK.

_ A/N: Ok, yang merasa ibunya kaya 'gitu', jangan tersinggung yaaa :)) Bayangin aja Kisame lebih super duper norak daripada mereka, bahkan Guy :)) _

"Si…silahkan melihat-lihat… err… bu," ujar sang kasir.

"Terima kasih."

"… apa hanya perasaanku saja? Kayanya Kasirnya jadi aneh gitu… Sialan. Itachi udah gila apa ya? Emang ini memang baju buat ibu-ibu NORMAL yah?" batin Kisame.

Kasirnya hamper saja nyembur ngliat Kisame yang dandan duper norak seperti itu. Tapi Kisame ga pduli banget dan langsung nyelonong masuk dan mulai mencari-cari bahan untuk membuat coklat.

"Mah… mah! Tante itu Kyiboow!!!" ujar seorang anak kecil yang melihat Kisame kepada ibunya.

"Hus! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" ujar sang ibu sambil menggeret anaknya pergi.

"… aslinya nggak kok…" gumam Kisame.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Gimana nih buatnya? Dicemplungin gitu yah?" gumam Kisame.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di dapur, berusaha membuat coklat.

"mungkin seharusnya aku tidak…— Akh!"

PLUNG! Ikan itu masuk ke dalam panci berisi coklat lumer.

"…" Kisame hanya diam dan memandangi pancinya itu lalu menarik ikannnya dengan memegangi ekornya.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya memasukkan ikan mentah-tah ke dalam coklat lumer tanpa sengaja.

"… kelihatannya enak…"

Ya… enak baginya sendiri. Bagaimanakah nasib orang lain yang memakan coklatnya?

** By : Kisame Hoshigaki **

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Hidan**_( … hari sebelum Valentine? )_

**-comment–** " _Berbudi tapi kejam… heh… so… gua mau beli di mana nih? Aku gak punya duit…"_

Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan Hidan di dapur. ...? Gak ada??? Di mana dia?

CHIRP… CHIRP…

"…"

Di sebuah pegunungan di suatu tempat nan jauh… Teletubies bermain bersama…

DHUAG!!! Itu mah bukan anime!!!!

_-Mari kita kembali ke setting sebenarnya…-_

Di sebuah pegunungan di suatu tempat nan jauh… Hidan sedang bersemedi pada Dewa Jasin –_entah siapa dia_- Jadi… dia sudah bersemedi dari hari 1, saat Itachi mulai membuat coklat.

Yaah… mari kita lihat keadaannya 8 hari lagi. ;)

**By : Hidan ** _on progress _

-ooooooooo-

**- Part 1-1 : END -**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** : Phew… Chapter 1 selese juga… eh… maksud saya, part 1-1. Kurasa aku ngga bakalan bisa ngepost sampe semua (END) pas tanggal 14 Februari… T.T Padahal nih penpik buat Valentine… TT-TT Anywaaay… Review please! XD


	2. Chapter 1 bagian 2

**A/N** : Huwah! Maap lama updatenya! Setelah liad review2 dari temen2 semua, aku jadi semangat nerusin! XD Tengkyu banget yah! Kalo dapet review banyak gitu aku jadi semangat :D Happy Reading mina ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine with Akatsuki

**Part 1-2 : Coklat ala Akatsuki ( Deidara; Sasori; Hidan -**_**again**_**- )**

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Deidara** _(8 hari sebelum Valentine)_

**-comment-** _Duh… males banget tuh, tapi… daripada jadi budak apa boleh buat…_

Bagaimana keadaan Deidara di dapur yah? Mari kita selidiki…………………… lho? Dapurnya kosong? Emang lagi ngapain temen kita yang satu ini?

Saat ini Deidara sedang mondar mandir di kamarnya, mikirin cara untuk membuat coklat, atau sekalian saja menghancurkan acara. Tapi sayangnya itu bukan pilihan yang tepat, jadi mau tidak mau dia memang harus membuat coklat. Tapi bagaimana? Dia tidak punya duit untuk beli bahan, duitnya semua disita sama Kakuzu gara-gara gak ngelunasin uang kas 2 tahun.

"Haduh… Kenapa kok ketua harus membuat acara seperti itu di saat genting begini, hm????" gumam Deidara.

Pikir dan pikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari uang. Dengan caara tergampang, ia mengamen.

-ooooooooo-

_Kau hancurkan……… hatikuuuuuuuu……… hm…_

_Kau terangiiiiiii……. Jiiiiiii……..wwwwwwaaaaaaa……….. kuuuuuuuuu…… hm…_

"Oeeekkk!!"

Suara bayi yang menangis membuat Deidara menghentikan nyanyiannya yang ia rasa bagus sambil mengutuk bayi itu dalam hati. Lalu, ia kembali menyanyi dengan lagu yang berbeda lagi.

Bilaaaaaa…… yang tertulis untukku……… hm…… adalah yaaaaaaaaang……… terbaik untukkuuuuuuuuuuuu…… hm……… 

Hampir 5 orang pingsan tapi Deidara menghiraukannya.

'_kan kujadikan kau kenangaaaaaaaaaan……… hm………_

_yang teeeeeerindah daaaaaalam hidupkuuuuuuu……… hm…………_

**KRETEK… KREK!!! **Kaca-kaca retak…

Namun taaaaaaaakkan muuuuuuudah melikuuuuuuuuu…………… hm……… 

_meninggalkan jejak hidupku yang terukir abadiiiiiiiiiiii……………hm…………_

**PRANG! KOMPRAANG!!!** Kaca-kaca pecah…

_Seeeeebagai kenaaaaaaangan yaaaaaaang terindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah………… hm………_

**BLETAK!!!!! BUAK!!!!! DHUAK!!!!! GYAAA!!!!!! JEDUAK!!!!!!!!!**

Orang-orang di sekitarnya sangat terganggu dengan suara sumbang Deidara, apalagi Deidara sudah menyebabkan kerugian besar di pusat kota karena kaca-kaca di rumah-rumah dan bangunan pecah semua. Ditambah lagi mobil _ambulance_ ada di mana-mana untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang menjadi korban suara pecah nan jelek milik Deidara.

Mereka tidak segan-segan menghajarnya, apalagi, Deidara sempat dikira banci di siang bolong. Akibatnya, dia harus berlari seperti dikejar setan –_kali ini masyarakat_- untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

-ooooooooo-

"SIALAN MEREKA! Ga nyadar kalo aku ini bisa membunuh mereka dalam sekejap apa?!" Deidara komat-kamit sendiri, "Kapok aku ngamen… bah! Hm…" Sekarang dia kembali di Akatsuki Base lagi sambil berpikir bagaimana ia akan mengatasi hal ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Deidara menyeringai lebar, "Ah! Pusing amat! Wa buat pake TANAH LIAT ku aja, hm! Mwahahahaha, hm!!!!!!!"

Dan benar, dia membuat coklat dari tanah liat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bom nya. Sambil bersiul-siul dia membuat bentuknya secantik dan sebagus mungkin agar tidak ada yang sadar, semoga…

"Nah! Jadi, hm!" ujarnya bangga, lalu ia mengangguk-angguk, "hm…hm… seni memang benar-benar ledakan, hm! Ups… coklat… ehehehehe… hm…"

Bentuk coklatnya menyerupai burung-burungan, tapi, kali ini Deidara membentuknya seperti burung merpati. Menurutnya ini bisa dijadikan salah satu simbol Valentine.

Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, gaya orang berdoa, "Semoga saja yang memakan 'coklat'ku ini bisa selamat dan… senang, hm. Oh, ya, dan semoga itu bukan Sasori-danna!" ujar Deidara.

"Walau ia sudah jadi roh sih… hm…" tambah Deidara dalam batinnya.

Lalu bereslah tugasnya pada hari itu setelah membungkus 'coklat' nya dengan bungkusan kado yang… imut.

**By : Deidara **

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Sasori** _(7 hari sebelum Valentine)_

**- comment – **_Tumben ketua bisa inget-ingetnya sama orang yang udah mati. Terharu juga sih… tapi gimana caranya aku ke sana?! Bisa dimarahin sama mami, papi sama nenek gua nih… apa hantu juga dihitung untuk dijadikan budak, ya?_

-----------

**A/N** : inget kan kalo ortu nya Sasori udah meninggal duluan? Trus Chiyo juga mati setelah Sasori mati, bilang aja pada hari yang sama ;))

-----------

Setelah menerima undangan -_bakaran_- dari Pein si ketua Akatsuki, Sasori kebingungan untuk mencari alasan untuk meminta izin pada orang tuanya. Di luar dugaan Sasori, ternyata ibunya galak sekali, kalau ayahnya sih baik. Setelah hampir dibunuh Sasori, Chiyo juga tidak kalah galaknya dengan ibu Sasori.

"Hadoh… gimana nih… gimana nih…" gumam Sasori sambil mondar-mandir di tempat.

Tiba-tiba ibunya pulang. Padahal, seingat Sasori ibunya baru saja pergi untuk berbelanja semenit yang lalu.

-------------

**A/N **:Ehm… jangan terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil, ini hanyalah 'surga' imajinasi saya saja, jadi anggap saja bahkan di surga mereka masih tetap bekerja dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya manusia lakukan ;) Walau pasti ada yang… hehe… ajaib :))

-------------

"SASORI!!!!! Cepet turun! Makanan sudah siap!!!!!" seru Chiyo.

"Kenapa di sini kalo masak tuh cuma sedetik yah?" batin Sasori, masih belum bisa menyesuaikan dirinya karena baru 1 bulan ia menetap di 'surga'.

"SASORI!!!" Sekali lagi suara Chiyo menggelegar.

"Iya, iya!" seru Sasori sambil berjalan menuju ke arah ruang makan, "Memang tidak ada yang lebih aneh dari tempat ini…" batinnya.

Lalu dimulailah makan siang bertiga yang khidmat itu, ayah Sasori sedang dinas untuk menemui kepala malaikat, yang di dunia, setingkat dengan presiden. Lalu seselesainya makan, Sasori memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Err… Mah… Boleh nggak besok Valentine nanti aku mengunjungi teman-temanku di dunia?" tanya Sasori.

"APA?!" makanan dari mulut ibunya menyembur, "ehm… maaf…" Ia menyeka mulutnya yang kotor, setelah itu siap untuk berbicara lagi, "Saso-chan, bukankah mama sudah bilang kalau ayahmu sudah mengundang para Cupid untuk makan bersama?" tanya Ibunya kesal.

"Em, tapi…"

"Sasori! Jangan berani kau tentang ibumu!" tambah Chiyo.

"Iya! Iya! Tapi lihat ini dulu, mah, nek!" seru Sasori tegas sambil mengeluarkan undangan yang baru saja ia terima 3 hari lalu. Tukang pos –_bodoh_- yang mengantarnya itu nyasar –_maklum, 'surga' nya luas sekali. Hehe…_-, seharusnya undangan itu bisa sampai pada saat undangan itu dibakar.

Dengan cepat sang ibu dan sang nenek membaca undangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening.

Ibu Sasori memegang pundak Sasori, "Pergilah nak! Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan niat baik temanmu yang sudahsusah payah untuk mengajakmu!" ujar ibunya sambil berlinang air mata. –_ceritanya terharu :))_-

Chiyo juga sama, sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi dan membuang ingusnya di selembar tisu.

"Oh, God… tengkyu banget!" batin Sasori senang. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini mudah sekali.

Lalu ia berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan riang, SAAT ibunya menarik kembali dirinya untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Eh?" Dengan takut-takut, Sasori berbalik.

Dengan wajah sangar, keduanya berkata, "Jangan lupa hukumanmu nanti,ya!"

-ooooooooo-

"Gile… mama sama nenek sama aja sangarnya!" batin Sasori.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan menuju pusat surga, yang disebut **Heather City**. Lalu ia memasuki sebuah toko yang bertuliskan _Heather's Chocolate_ pada pintu depannya.

"Hm… duitku cuma ada… 4000 Heven… duh… cukup nggak yah…"

Lalu ia bertanya pada kasir di tempat itu, yang kebetulan penjaganya seorang mas-mas yang mirip banci.

"Ehm… mas…" ujar Sasori canggung, "Harga coklat termurah di sini berapa, ya?"

"Oh! Heloh _babe_! Coklat spesial Heather Citeh (_City_) inih, yang paling murah 16000 heven beybeh!"

Dengan itu, Sasori segera pergi dari toko itu dengan kecewa berat sekaligus… perasaan jijay :))

-ooooooooo-

"Adoh… Gimana nih… duit bulanan ini sudah kubeliin boneka Winny d' Poeh sama kapal-kapalan rakitan…" gumam Sasori sambil menghela nafas sambil mengaduk-aduk kopinya.

Sekarang ia berada di kafe favoritnya, tempat ia biasa beristirahat.

"hm… seingatku di tempat ini ada papan untuk lowongan kerja…" gumamnya.

Lalu ia memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, bahkan berdiri untuk mencari ke arah belakang, berusaha mencari papan itu, dan ternyata… "Oh… papan kepar--!!" Papan itu berada tepat di depannya.

"hmh… apa saja yang ada di papan sial ini…" batin Sasori sambil melihat beberapa lowongan kerja yang pendek, alias gak banyak tulisan.

-------------

TODAY'S WORKS VACANCY

**x-1-x**

**Dicari!!! Penjaga toko Heather's Chocolate!** **Diutamakan pengalaman kerja dan laki-laki!** **Min. : 18 tahun** Bayaran : 800 Heven/jam 

_Tempat : Heather's Chocolate (Store), Heather City_

TTD

Heather's Directure

**x-5-x**

_**Dibutuhkan segera!**_

_**Sukarelawan untuk menemani anak-anak yang baru saja mati!**_

_**Dicari yang berekspresi dan suka anak-anak!**_

_**Min. 15 tahun**_

Bayaran : 2400 Heven/jam 

_Tempat : Sudden Death Association, Sky Diamond Palace_

**( N.P. : Harap hubungi 111--- terlebih dahulu demi keamanan! )**

TTD

Ketua Asosiasi

**x-3-x**

_**Dicari! Petugas kebersihan!**_

_**Bagi yang merasa kuat dan bisa tahan dengan bau toilet, melamar langsung ke : PT. Last Day**_

Bayaran : Nego 

_Tempat : Last Day Hotel, Heather's City_

TTD

Direktur Utama

-------------

"Weleh… kok kayanya tugas berat semua…" gumam Sasori, swt.

_Kalo yang jadi penjaga toko… Sebenernya lumayan, tapi kok kayanya kurang menarik yah bayarannya… Tapi… Nggak! Nggak deh! Kerja sama banci bisa gila aku! Udah gitu yang diutamakan laki-laki. Jangan-jangan direkturnya juga Banci ato homo. HIH! Aku dengar di surga ini bebas hubungannya. Tidak peduli walau pun itu cowo sama cowo ato cewe sama cewe. Lagian aku kan masih 16 tahun._

_Sukarelawan… bisa saja… tapi… aku berekspresi kagak yah? Bayaran sama tempatnya sih… lumayan banget! Aku gak pernah masuk tempat itu! Gak dibolehin sama mami. Katanya tempat itu banyak hantunya… hii… -**Apa dia ga nyadar kalo dia juga hantu?**-_

_Adooh… Petugas kebersihan… Gak! Gak! Aku ga mau mbershin toilet! TITIK! Apa lagi bayarannya gak jelas gitu. Gimana kalo bayarannya bener-bener 'NEGO'. **–pemikiran Sasori adalah kertas yang bertuliskan 'NEGO', bego juga dia :))- **Ditambah lagi, hotel itu adalah tempat di mana mami kerja sekarang! Bisa dibunuh aku kalo ketahuan!_

Setelah itu, ia kembali melihat-lihat papan lowongan pekerjaan lagi, tapi ternyata memang sudah tidak ada yang tertarik ia lakukan dan ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

"Jadi… memang harus yang satu itu yah…"

-ooooooooo-

"Whoah… benar-benar besar tempat ini…" ujar Sasori sambil memandang bangunan besar di depannya yang ketinggiannya tidak bisa terlihat.

Lalu dengan perasaan gugup ia berjalan menuju gerbang masuk bangunan itu, saat ia dicegat oleh seorang petugas bangunan itu.

"Katakan nama dan alasan anda datang kemari. Jika itu bukan alasan yang dapat diterima, anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk!" ujar orang itu tegas.

"Sasori. Saya datang untuk bekerja di _Sudden Death Association_, tadi saya sudah menghubungi ketua asosiasinya," ujar Sasori.

Petugas itu berbicara sesuatu melalui sebuah keong, yang dikira Sasori adalah sebuah alat seperti walkie talkie.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia meletakkan keongnya ke dalam sakunya dan berkatam "Baik kau boleh masuk."

"Terima kasih!"

-ooooooooo-

"Uhm… selamat siang?" ujar Sasori sambil berhadapan dengan seorang wanita, yang tampaknya juga bekerja di sana.

Wanita itu berbalik, "…! Ka… Kau!! SASORI?!!"

"Um… ya?"

"WAH! Saya sudah mendengar banyak tentang anda!!! Saya penggemar berat anda loh! Saat di dunia dulu, saya selalu membeli boneka buatan anda!" ujar wanita itu sambil menyalami tangan Sasori dengan erat.

Sasori terbelalak, tak disangka yang akan bekerja dengannya adalah… penggemarnya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

"EHEM…"

Suara dehaman mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ma… maaf!" ujar wanita itu, lalu ia segera kembali menemani anak-anak yang sudah mulai merengek-rengek.

"Kau… kemari…"

Sasori berjalan ke arah seorang wanita tua yang duduk di depannya yang memegang sebuah buku tebal.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sasori…"

"Ah… yang tadi menelepon ya? Oke… oke… kau akan mulai bekerja besok nak!" ujar wanita tua itu, sedikit membentak.

"Besok? Tidak bisa mulai sekarang, ya?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Jangan berani nantang ya! Mau kerja apa nggak?! Aku pecat loh!"

"…………… iya deh…"

"Sial deh gua bawa boneka-boneka andalanku untuk hari ini..." batin Sasori kecewa.

"JAM 5!!!"

Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya, "Malam?"

"PAGI!!!!!!"

**By : Sasori - **_on progress _

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Hidan**_( 7 hari sebelum Valentine? )_

Sudah 3 hari Hidan bersemedi. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan pulang karena ia sekarang ini sedang berada di bawah air terjun.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya… Yaah… mari kita lihat perkembangannya lagi besok… -.-

**By : Hidan - **_still __on progress _

-ooooooooo-

- **Part 1-2 : END -**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** : Mwahahaha!!!!! Sasori ada di 'SORGA':)) Ketemu maminya yang galak ;) Deidara suaranya sumbang :)) –_Lari ditimpukin Deidara_- Hidan… tunggu aja deh :)) Okeh… gimana menurut anda:D Kasih komentar yah:D I'll update it soon! –_hopefully :))_- Gimme some reviews :D Thanks a bunch, ne! X3


	3. Chapter 1 bagian 3

--

**A/N** : pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih karena pembaca sekalian telah me-review fanfict saya ini… WOI! Emang nih pidato?! Ehem… oke, tetep saja, pidato bukan pidato, thanks 4 the reviews X3 Kali ini ada Kakuzu dengan cara buat coklatnya yang… ehm… tampaknya dia gak buat sih, baca aja deh… Happy reading mina!

**Desclaimer** : Kalo punyaku, udah ancur berantakan ceritanya :))

--

Valentine with Akatsuki

**Part 1-2 : Coklat ala Akatsuki (Sasori -**_**END**_**- ; Kakuzu; Hidan -**_**again**_**- )**

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Sasori** _(6 hari sebelum Valentine)_

Akhirnya tiba juga saat ia akan bekerja 1 hari penuh demi membeli coklat.

"Mami, Nek, aku pergi dulu, ya…" ujar Sasori

"Iya, iya… jangan pulang kemalaman!!" seru Chiyo.

"Ini bekalmu," ujar ibunya sambil menyerahkan kotak bekalnya.

Sasori tampak tercengang. Dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Saat ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes, ibunya tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Jangan harap kau akan selamat kalau tidak habis yaaa……" ujarnya riang.

"I… iya!"

-ooooooooo-

"Ah! Kak Nacumi! Icu yang namanya Cacoli??" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut biru dikucir 2.

"Oh! Sasori-saan!!" seru wanita yang dipanggil Nacumi itu.

Sasori yang sedang mendengarkan ceramah nenek tua yang menjaga tempat itu menoleh kepadanya dan mengangguk pelan, supaya nenek itu tidak melihatnya karena terlalu sibuk berbicara tentang peraturan, pelanggaran dan lainnya.

"Hei, Sasori-san!" sapa Nacumi.

"Halo… err…"

"Dia Nacumi-chan!" seru gadis berambut biru tadi.

"Nacumi?"

"Ahaha… maksudnya Natsumi!" koreksi Natsumi, Ia mendekat untuk berbisik pada Sasori, "kasihan. Dia baru berumur 3 tahun saat meninggal…"

Sasori memandang gadis itu sebentar, dan ia mengeluarkan bonekanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori pada gadis itu.

"Soya!!"

"Sora…" bisik Natsumi.

"Okelah, ayo kita main bersama," ujar Sasori ramah.

-ooooooooo-

"Ayo istirahat dulu, Sasori-san," ujar Natsumi setelah menidurkan anak terakhir.

"Yah…"

"Hwaah… Gile! Tak kukira menangani 10 anak saja sudah kewalahan begini!" batin Sasori.

"Hahaha, bagaimana hari pertamamu Sasori-san?" tanya Natsumi.

"… hebat…"

Sasori memandang wajah-wajah anak-anak yang sedang tertidur itu. Ia tidak mengira bahwa mereka memang sudah mati karena mereka terlihat… hidup. Walau ia tahu mereka memang sudah mati.

Salah satu anak kecil yang menarik perhatiannya adalah anak kecil berambut agak keputihan, mirip Hidan. Natsumi berkata bahwa anak itu sering sekali muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba… dan, hal ini baru saja terjadi, saat ia tidur. Sasori menebak bahwa Hidan baru saja melakukan 'ritual'nya.

"Natsumi…"

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Sasori bosan.

"Emm… sejak kapan, ya… aku sudah lupa. Tapi aku sudah berada di sini lama sekali," ujar Natsumi riang.

"…"

"Kenapa aku merasa mengenalnya yah…?" batin Sasori.

KRUYUUUK……

Sasori menoleh ke arah Natsumi, "…"

"…" Wajah Natsumi memerah dan ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Sasori langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah, berbungkus kain. Itu adalah bekalnya.

"Mau?"

-ooooooooo-

"Sasori nii-chan!" panggil Nacchi, salah satu anak perempuan yang ada di tempat itu, "Main boneka lagi, yuk!" ajaknya sambil menarik-narik jubah Sasori.

"Tidak! Sasori nii-san akan bermain denganku!" ujar Shou, anak lelaki lainnya yang ada di tempat itu.

"Eh!! Aku juga mau main sama nii-san!" seru Hiro, anak lainnya.

"Nii-san!! Ayo main!" seru Chiei, anak lainnya lagi…

Akhirnya terjadi perebutan 'barang' di tengah tempat itu.

"Ehem…" Sasori berdeham, "Main sama-sama saja."

"Uuh……" Nacchi cemberut.

"Aku mau main! Terserah nii-san aja deh…" ujar Shou mengalah sedikit.

"Pokoknya main!" seru Hiro cuek.

"Ayo! Cepat! Cepat!" ujar Chiei tak sabaran.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Natsumi. Maunya minta tolong, tapi ia melihat bahwa Natsumi sendiri sedang dibuk mengurus anak-anak lainnya, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah! Kita main 'boneka tali' saja!" ujar Sasori semangat.

"Apa? Boneka tali??" Hiro kebingungan.

"Robot-robotan bukan?" tanya Shou.

"Bonekanya imut gaak??" tanya Nacchi.

"Ada yang keren dan imut! Dipilih, dipilih!!" seru Sasori sambil mengeluarkan semua isi kantong yang ia bawa dari rumah.

-ooooooooo-

"Nah, Sasori-san! Silahkan! Ini honornya!" ujar nenek tua penjaga _Sudden Death Association_.

"Ah, terima kasih," ujar Sasori.

"Kurasa kau sudah melakukan kerja yang baik," ujar Nenek itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Wuaah… ini nenek tua kejem tadi?! Gak salah?!" batin Sasori kaget.

Nenek itu merasa diperhatikan dan ia terganggu, "Apa lu lihat-lihat?!" bentaknya.

"Ah! Ti… tidak… saya hanya melamun sedikit…" ujar Sasori malu.

"Ini baru bener…" batinnya lagi.

"Ah! Sasori-san!!"

Sasori berbalik, mendapati Natsumi di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan boneka-bonekamu itu?" tanyanya.

"Ah… sudahlah, berikan saja pada anak-anak itu, aku juga tidak terlalu membutuhkannya kok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Huhuhu… koleksiku selama 5 tahun ini…" batinnya menangis.

Natsumi membalas senyumannya, "Terima kasih!"

"Uh... tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Sasori salah tingkah.

"Semoga kau akan bekerja di sini lagi, aku sangat menikmati saat-saat aku bekerja denganmu," ujarnya jujur, polos. (?)

GLEP… Wajah Sasori memerah, entah kenapa. –_Bayangin tuh! XD_-

"Emm… yah…" ujarnya sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Aih… masa muda memang indah," ujar suara parau dari belakang mereka.

"Ah! Nenek! Bukan begitu kok!" ujar Natsumi malu.

"… aku… pergi dulu, ya. Sampaikan salamku pada anak-anak," ujarnya.

"Ok!" ujar Natsumi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, selain itu…" Natsumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasori dan… menciumnya di pipi.

"Ap… pa??"

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya tadi!" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

"…"

-ooooooooo-

"Humh… selesai deh… tinggal besok aku beli coklatnya…" gumam Sasori sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merinding dan berhenti berjalan.

"Sial…!! gua harus balik ke toko BANCI itu lagi!!" batinnya.

**By : Sasori **

Ala Kakuzu _(6 hari sebelum Valentine)_

**-comment- **_… swt… coklat dari mana nih… tapi menarik juga… hantu diundang…_

Oke, kita tahu Kakuzu. Dia ga bakat masak. Bisanya cuma cari duit… duit… dan duit… bakatnya jadi rentenir dan nyari duit. Memang dia itu anggota AKATSUKI yang paling makmur dan super hemat. Tapi berkat bakatnya itu, dia jadi punya banyak simpenan dan langsung saja jalan ke toko di deket Oto.

Sesampainya di depan toko itu, langsung dia merinding. Dari luar, aura cewek-cewek yang… err… menyeramkan (?), karena serius milih-milih coklat, bisa ia rasakan. Mana toko itu pink dari atap mpe lantai! Bahkan karpet tanda selamat datangnya juga pink! Dan yang ada di dalam sana… cewek semua.

"Adoh… ada juga toko kaya gini… kalau muter… males. Boros tenaga dan waktu…" gumamnya.

Akhirnya ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menahan malu, dan masuk ke toko itu. Benar saja. Penuh cewek. Pinky. Cewek bangeeet… apalagi dia sampai dilirik-lirikin cewek lain yang ada di sana. Pada mrinding melihat cowok yang serba hitam dari helm sampai sepatu. –_sebenernya sepatunya masih ada warna putihnya sih… oh well…_- Kakuzu yang udah bener-bener illfil dengan keadaan toko itu langsung aja main sambar coklat yang paling deket sama dia.

Sesampainya di kasir… "Oh… SH-T!!" Kakuzu mengumpat dalam batinnya.

"Harganya Rp 120.000,-," ujar mbak-mbak penjaga kasir itu.

Ternyata, coklat yang dia main sambar itu coklat yang paling mahal SEDUNIA!! Ehm… ralat… ralat… SETOKO!! Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia bayar juga coklat itu pada akhirnya.

Sesampainya di luar toko… "SIALLL!!"

Kakuzu langsung saja uring-uringan dan… "COKLAT PEMBAWA SIAAAAAAAAALLLLL!!" umpatnya nyaring dan… bungkusan belanjaan coklat itu melesat begitu saja dari tangannya… entah terlempar berapa jauh, tapi yang pasti JAUH.

"…"

Kakuzu memandangnya dengan penuh dukacita. Apa bisa dia nahan malu untuk masuk ke toko itu sekali lagi? Jawabannya… Apaboleh buat, **YA**.

**By : Kakuzu **

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Hidan**_( 6 hari sebelum Valentine )_

4 hari berlalu, tapi ia tetap saja masih tidak beranjak dari batu tempat ia duduk dan diguyur ait terjun.

Sebenernya apa sih yang dipikirkannya?! –_pnulisnya stres sendiri_-

**By : Hidan ** **(**___STILL __on progress _**)**

--

**A/N** : Wehehehe… oh I'm so evil to Kakuzu :)) –_evil smirk_- Hemat sih hemat, tapi gila ga sih kalo sampai nglempar blanjaan termahal dari 1 toko? Walo ga sengaja, wkakakaka… N' lagi2!! Hidan! Oke, buat kalian penasaran? Baca terus kalo gitu! XD Thanks for reading!! XD


	4. Chapter 1 bagian 4

A/N : Ohh… Saya sangat terharu mendapat review-review seabreg dari anda-anda sekalian… -sob- Thanks mina

**A/N** : Ohh… Saya sangat terharu mendapat review-review seabreg dari anda-anda sekalian… -_sob_- Thanks mina! _It means a lot to me_!! XD Btw, yang nanya-nanya tentang Hidan… hehe… sabar yah. Nanti juga pasti bakal ketahuan apa sih rencananya ;)

Untuk Tobi, kurasa setelah chapter ini dia baru muncul :D Sabar yah!

Trus juga saya menerima banyak komentar tentang si Saso tuh. Wkwkwkwk… ada yang bilang di panti jompo. Sudahlah, saya kan baek –_boong banget_-, jadi daku jadiin pengasuh anak-anak aja, plus dicium pula dia ;) DHUAK!! –_dipukul Saso_- Yaah… sapa si cewek itu? OC :D Kalo kubuat tu pacarnya yang dah lama mati gimana? Hehehe…

Pada Chapter kali ini, akan ada request dari Author –_nah, loh?_- dan juga 1 pertanyaan!! XD

Oke, sekian… silahkan baca dan hayatiii… -_halah_-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Valentine With Akatsuki

Part 1-4 : Pein , Konan , Hidan (_Lagi… dan lagi… dan lagi… dan…… -DHUAK!!-_)

Ala Pein _( 5 hari sebelum Valentine )_

**- comment - **_… Harusnya aku bilang kalo aku ga usah ikut aja… -sigh- oh well… daripada aku yang rencanain malah jadi budak sendiri… buuuuh…_

Inilah kisah sang pelopor acara tukar menukar coklat di AKATSUKI.

"Apa aku harus ikutan?"

Pein berpikir terus… terus………. Teruuuuuus………………… dan terusssssssssssssssssss…… -_GUBRAK!!_- Akhernya setelah 4 jam, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut juga. –_klamaan mikirnya_-

"Tapi!! Coklatnya mana nih??" ujarnya kaget sendiri.

Yah, sang pelopor ingin ikut, tapi tidak punya coklat. Males masak dan juga beli. Terus gimana??

"A-ha!!"

Yap, hanya 1 solusinya. NYURI!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ohohoho… aku dapatkan juga coklatnya…"

HAH?! Udah dapet? Tebak dari siapa coba? Rambut buntut ayam, orangnya sok _cool_. Yah… jawabannya hanya 1. SASUKE. GIMANA BISA?! Dari mana dia ngambilnya dan gimana caranya?! Ini adalah… misteri…………………….. _–Author pasang muka sok serius lalu ditimpuk pembaca-_

**By : Pein**

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Konan** _( 4 hari sebelum Valentine )_

**- comment- **_Boleh juga pak ketua itu buat acara kaya gini… lagian… ini memang harinya cewek ngungkapin perasaannya kan? Hehe…_

Konan, 1-1nya cewek di organisasi nan tak jelas ini –_ditimpuk Pein, DKK_-. Dan TERNYATA! Dia menaruh hati pada salah 1 anggota AKATSUKI!! Dan pada acara kali ini, dia pengen banget buat coklat untuk pujaannya itu. Tapi… 1 masalah besar… DIA ITU TIDAK BERBAKAT MASAK!! Alkisah di sebuah organisasi… -_halah_- ada seorang wanita yang pernah hampir menghancurkan markas itu gara-gara kegagalan dalam memasaknya. Begitulah kisah singkatnya.

"Huuh… sial. Aku tidak punya bakat masak… tapi cuma bakat… Ah!! Aku dapet ide!!"

Cling… cling… cling… -_efek sinar_- Akhirnya Konan dapet ide 'brilian' dalam mengatasi hal ini. Idenya adalah… membentuk kertasnya menjadi bentuk mawar dan Cuma dituangin coklat lumer saja… Bakatnya kan membentuk sesuatu dengan kertas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yap! Jadi juga!" ujarnya riang.

"Kuharap 'dia' mau menerimanya…" batinnya senang sekaligus malu, "Pasti! Dia kan sepertinya makan apa pun juga bisa!!"

Aduh, Konan… kenapa harus kertaaasss?? Oke, begitulah cara… ehm… briliannya buat coklat. Kira-kira siapa yang disukainya? Bisa tebak?

**By : Konan **

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Hidan**_( 4 hari sebelum Valentine? )_

Oke, kita udah _skip_ 2 hari untuk dia dan apa sekarang dia sudah megang coklatnya? Dan ternyataaaaaa……………..

"……."

BELUM! Sialan… nih orang malah mendekam di bawah air terjun mulu… yaah… sekian reportase dari saya, dan ini masih berlanjut… entah sampai kapan.

**By : Hidan ** -_Again… still on progress_-

-ooooooooo-

**A/N** : Ohohoho… chapter kali ini pendek… sangat pendek. Wkwkwkwk… tapi! Di chapter ini!! Ada pertanyaan dan reques dari saya. Pertanyaannya tadi sih udah ada _hint_nya, hehe…

**-- Siapa yang disukai Konan? --**

Kasih jawaban temen-temen yah! Ntar di akhir chapter penpik ini, yang jawabannya paling tepat akan kukabulin reques penpiknya! Kalo bisa kasih alasan pendek ya! :) Ingat, jawabannya adalah salah satu dari semua anggota AKATSUKI! -_tentunya_- Aku tekankan, SEMUA. Muahahahaha…….

Lalu reques dari saya adalah, yang bisa ngasih cerita yang paling menarik untuk bagian si Pein, aku kabulin juga requesnya! :D Berjuang, ya! –_bilang aja g ada ide buat ceritanya Pein_-

Ok, what r' u waiting for? Get the answer now!! XD

Also I need some reviews! :) Arigatou mina!! XD

Before that, I would also want to say, Happy Birthday to Itachi!! XD Udah tanggal 9 Juni kemaren sih… hehe… -_bener ga?_- Ampun Itachi, dikau baek sekali… demi adekmu kau rela mati… -_sob_-


	5. Chapter 1 bagian 5

_**A/N**_ : Yeah! Akhirnya sampai juga pada chapter akhir para anggota AKATSUKI membuat coklat dengan cara mereka sendiri-sendiri! Chapter berikutnya mereka bakalan tuker-tukeran coklat. Terima kasih atas review-review dari kalian semua! XD Ceritanya kreatip2 XD Thanks banget yah! Pengumuman ada di ED 2 Chappie setelah chapter ini :) Yah… yang pasti, let's go on to the chapter first! ;)

- **Happy Reading!! **-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Valentine With Akatsuki

**Part 1-5 : Orochimaru, Tobi , Hidan** – **completed **- (_Lagi… dan lagi… dan lagi… dan…… -DHUAK!!- Akhirnya……_)

Ala Orochimaru _( 3 hari sebelum Valentine )_

**- comment – **_…_

PLUK!

"Hmph… acara bodoh macam apa ini? Aku kan mantan anggota," ujar Orochimaru malas.

"Orochimaru-sama, apa anda tidak berniat datang?" tanya Kabuto, agak nyindir.

"…tidak…" gumamnya pelan.

Lalu… 7 hari kemudian setelah ia membuang surat dari AKATSUKI…

"Hm… sebenernya kenapa mereka mengundangku? Mau ngerjain? Ato beneran?" batin Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

BRAK! Orochimaru memukul meja yang ada di samping tempat duduknya, membuat Kabuto kaget.

"Ma… maafkan saya jika menyinggung tuan," ujar Kabuto buru-buru.

"DAH! KUPUTUSKAN UNTUK IKUT!"

Kabuto melongo kebingungan.

"Hm…tapi… darimana kudapatkan coklatnya?" batin Orochimaru.

- Dalam Pikiran Orochimaru -

Pikiran 1 : Hei! Beli saja yang udah jadi!

Pikiran 2 : Alaah!! Basi lo! Masa Cuma beli!?

P-1 : Duh, Aku kan ga bisa masak…

P-2 : parah… kalau gitu, nyolong aja!

Pikiran 3 : Wee? Masa nyolong?! Repot amat sih!

P-1 : iya! Aku setuju! Masa aku harus keluar siang-siang gini untuk mencuri coklat?

P-2 :trus gimana? Masa aku nyuruh Kabuto yang bikin?

P-3 : Ckckck… kalian ini bodoh, ya? kan acara ini belum tentu asli. Bisa jadi perangkap!

P-2 : intinya?

P-3 : Aku akan siapkan coklat perangkap saja!

P-1 : Heee!! Kejam sekali!

P-3 : Bhuu… Aku, Tuan Orochimaru! Kalau tidak kejam, cape de…

P-2 : yah… oke deh, mau pake apa coba?

P-3 : Hehe… cari batu terus dilumerin coklat aja!

P-2 : Oooh!! Cara yang sangat kejam! -_nyengir_-

P-1 : Yah, semoga yang makan giginya keras :p

P-3 : Ayo cepet laksanakan!

Kesimpulannya… P-1 itu baik hati, P-2 itu _fifty-fifty_, P-3 adalah pikiran jahat Oro, dan yang menang P-3 :))

_- Kembali ke dunia nyata -_

"Kabuto, tolong lumerin coklat," ujar Orochimaru.

"E…Eh? Apa??"

"Kau dengar aku!"

"Ha…Ha-I! Segera!!" seru Kabuto langsung ngibrit pergi. Takut dicaplok sama tuannya… ehm… maksud saya digigitin ularnya si Oro.

"Fufufu… tinggal nyari batu…" gumam Orochimaru sambil nyengir menyeramkan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Orochimaru-sama, ehm… coklatnya sudah jadi," ujar Kabuto agak canggung.

"Bagus, sudah kamu di sini saja! Jangan ikuti aku ke dapur!" ujar Orochimaru galak.

"Ha-i…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nyehehe…"

Orochimaru menuangkan lumeran coklat di atas batu itu dan akhirnya sebuah batu disulap oleh Orochimaru jadi coklat yang sangat besar ukurannya. Dilihat dari luar coklat, tapi dalamnya mematikan…

"_Perfecto!_ Besok tinggal dibawa, muahahahaha……."

**By: Orochimaru**

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Tobi** ( _2 hari sebelum Valentine _)

**- comment –** _Boleh juga ketua membuat acara seperti ini. Tobi anak baik! Pasti coklatnya akan Tobi buat!_

Jadwal Tobi 8 hari berturut-turut…

Pagi hari nyante… Siang hari nyante… sori nyante… malem, nyante… Intinya, makan, tidur dan nyante.

Pada malam, 2 hari sebelum Valentine….. GLEK!

"Celaka! Tobi lupa! Padahal lusa kan udah acaranya ketua!"

_**Intinya saya turunkan jabatan anda menjadi budak di kelompok ini.**_

"GYA!! Tobi anak baik! Tapi tidak mau jadi budaaak!!"

WUSH!! Langsung dia turun dari sofa di mana dia tidur-tiduran tadi, langsung ngibrit ke gudangnya Akatsuki n' ngambil sepeda ontelnya yang sudah tua.

"Oh, Baisikel-chaan….., tolong bantu aku agar bisa sampai ke toko tepat waktu!" ujar Tobi pada sepedanya yang diberi nama… ehm… Baisikel.

(_ A/N : Sense of naming nya Tobi jelek banget… -.-'_)

Ia melihat jam tangan mungil yang ada di tangan kirinya, jam 21.55, " Adoh! Udah jam segini!! Yeah! Let's go Baisikel-chan!" seru Tobi dengan lantang.

Gila juga si Tobi, dia berangkat pukul 21.55, padahal jam 22.00 tokonya sudah tutup! Lalu, dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya dan dengan batuan sepeda ontel kesayangannya itu, dia ngebut mati-matian ke toko.

SKIP!! Akhirnya dia sampai juga! Pas!! Saat pintunya mau ditutup, dia langsung nrobos masuk. Tentunya sepedanya juga ikut masuk. Dia menabrak setumpuk rak coklat. Si pemilik langsung merah mukanya, marah. Langsung aja kaya macan mau nerkam, si pemilik langsung lari ke arah Tobi untuk menangkapnya. Tapi tentunya Tobi adalah anggota Akatsuki yang kaburnya paling cepet… jadi…

0.01 detik : menyambar coklat

0.02 detik : masukin coklat ke kantong

0.03 detik : Ngambil sepeda yang ada di tumpukan coklat

0.04 detik : Mendirikan sepedanya

0.05 detik : menyapu coklat-coklat yang mengganggu yang ada di sekitarnya

0.06 detik : Naik di pedal sepedanya

0.07 detik : Kakinya udah stand by untuk mengayuh

0.08 detik : Dia mulai jalan

0.09 detik : dengan secepat kilat dia mengayuh sepeda ke pintu keluar

Pas 1 detik dia sudah berhasil lolos!!

"HUWAA!! Tobi anak baik! Mencuri adalah dosa!! Tapi dosanya sudah dibayar dengan kebaikan Tobi selama ini!!" seru Tobi ga jelas.

Yap, akhirnya, coklat Tobi berasal dari curian. Yap. Dia telah mencuri. TOBI ANAK NAKAL!!

By : Tobi

-ooooooooo-

Author : Akhirnya… yang ditunggu-tunggu!! HIDAN!!

-ooooooooo-

**Ala Hidan** _(Finale – 1 hari sebelum Valentine)_

Oke, sudah 10 hari 9 malam sejak pengumuman si Hidan bertapa. Pada hari ini, dia berdiri di ujung jurang… Ngapain??

"Hmm….."

Masih saja dia berdoa… Tapi… tiba-tiba… dari arah langit…

NGENG……

Oooh… pesawat… tapi… tiba-tiba ada yang jatuh dari pesawat itu. Tampak seperti box. Dan dia jatuh, tepat di belakang Hidan. Hidan otomatis kaget, tapi dia berjalan ke arah kotak itu dan meilhatnya bahwa kotak itu terbuat dari kayu. Tapi anehnya tidak ada label tujuannya. Dia membuka paksa bagian atasnya.

BRUKH!!

"… oh, dewa… kau memang penolongku!!" ujarnya sambil meneteskan air mata haru.

Apa yang ada di dalam sana? Pasti bisa nebak kan? Yap, coklat! Setumpuk coklat! Udah gitu mereknya Cadburi lagi! Merk coklat itu saat ini terkenal sebagai yang paling mahal di dunia.

"Oooh… untung saja!!" ujar Hidan.

"Kalau tadi benar-benar ga dikabulin doa ku, bisa-bisa aku bener-bener udah mati gara-gara nglompat ke jurang tadi… fuuh…" batin Hidan lega.

Ternyata dia berencana untuk melompat ke jurang kalau dia tidak juga mendapat coklat di hari terakhir itu. Selamat Hidan, selamat…

By : Hidan

-ooooooooo-

**- Part 1-5 : END -**

_-x –x Part 1 FINISHED! x- x-_

-ooooooooo-

**A/N** : Akhirnyaaaaa……. Selese juga part 1!! XD Berikutnya ini adalah acara tukar-tukaran coklatnya! _You won't want to miss it, guys_! XD Saksikan bagaimana hancurnya acara tukar-menukar coklat para anggota Akatsuki! Review plis! XD

Berikut jawaban untuk review Chapter lalu :D

**runaway-dobe **: Wkwkwkwk… terima kasih atas jawabannya! XD Nantikan jawaban yang paling benar nanti di chappie akhir! XD Oh, ya. Soal rikues, itu kalo jawaban ato ceritanya terpilih ;) Thanks for the review :)

**PinkBlue Moonlight** : Hehe… siapa tahu ;) Nantikan jawaban di chappie berikut XD thanks reviewnya!

**MeLissa sanchez** : Thanks reviewnya! Hehe… maap yah. Habis kemarin kena wabah kemalasan :)) Woo hoo… mari kita tanya Tobi!

Yuu : Tob, coklatmu mau diminta mbak Melissa tuh! Boleh kagak?

Tobi : Tobi anak baik, pasti akan memberi!

Y : artinya boleh, ya? oke mbak….. –_cut_-

T : Tapi anak baik menepati janjinya pada ketua untuk ikut acara Valentine. Jadi ga boleh.

Y : -_sweatdropped_- Um… oke, begitulah jawaban Tobi. Sayang sekali, ya :p

**Vic70rZ** : Hehe… makanya itu saia bilang pada chapter lalu lebih banyak rikues hehe… _-ditendang- _Hoho… cerita yang menarik. Tunggu saja apa cerita anda akan terpilih ato ngga! Baca trus yah! XD Hehe… di Chapter ini sudah terbukti kalo Hidan ikut Valentine-an kan? :) Thanks repiewnyaa!

**ArtIsBang** : Thanks reviewnya :D Hehe… di Chapter ini masalah Hidan udah tuntas, tas! XD Oke, jawaban disimpen dulu! Liad jawaban paling tepat besok di chapter akhir! XD Ceritanya menarik, thanks yah! XD

Makasih sekali review2nya XD Maaf kalau review-review chapter-chapter lalu tidak sempat saya bales, tapi itu sangat saya hargai XD Arigatou!

**A/N** : Silahkan nantikan jawaban pertanyaan chapter lalu dan juga pemenang cerita buatan sendiri pada chapter akhir! XD Yang masih mau berpartisipasi boleh loh! Ada yang mau ngeralat jawaban juga boleh! Ciao! XD


	6. Chapter 2 bagian 1

**A/N **: Inilah bagian akhir dari fict 'Valentine With Akatsuki'! Maunya bilang begitu… tapi akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjadikannya 2 bagian :p Padahal maunya untuk Valentine tapi selesenya 5 bulan setelah Valentine Xp Yah… Yang penting jadi! Selamat membaca dan dinikmati :) _Doumo!!_ XD

-oooooooo-

Valentine With Akatsuki

**Part 2-1 : Acara Valetine. Tukar Coklat Mulai!**

Teman-teman Akatsuki yang berbudi dan kejam, pada tanggal 14 Februari nanti kita akan mengadakan acara Valentine, yaitu tukeran coklat. Tidak boleh ada yang tidak ikut acara ini! _(kecuali yang sedang tugas dinas 1 bulan ini)_ Kalau berani tidak ikut, nanti saya………………… -_sensor :))_- Intinya saya turunkan jabatan anda menjadi budak di kelompok ini. Nantinya kalian tidak boleh membantah kalau disuruh-suruh anggota lain. Kalau mau tahu rasanya, silahkan untuk tidak mengikuti acara ini. Lumayan ada pembantu gratisan di Akatsuki.

Untuk jadwal pemakaian dapurnya, jadwalnya nanti akan saya lampirkan.

Atas perhatiannya terima kasih.

TTD,

Leader (_Pein_)

-oxxxxxxxo-

Bermula dari surat pengumuman yang datang dari sang _leader_ Akatsuki, kita sudah menyaksikan cara-cara unik nan aneh para anggota Akatsuki untuk menyiapkan coklatnya supaya tidak dijadikan budak.

Ting! Ting! Ting!

Pein memukul sebuah Triangle, menandakan acara akan segera dimulai. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang tengah Akatsuki Base. Anggota-anggotanya sudah rapi semua, memakai jas, dan gaun untuk Konan. Seperti biasa, serba hitam dan merah. Kecuali Pein, tumben-tumbennya pake jas warna putih.

"Ehem… pertama-tama aku ingin berterima kasih karena kalian sudah menghadiri acara ini," ujar Pein sambil tersenyum.

"Ya iyalah, siapa gitu yang mau dijadiin budak?" batin Deidara menggerutu.

Tidak sedikit yang berpikiran sama dengan Deidara.

"Tapi… aku kecewa…"

Was… wes… wos…

"KENAPA PADA PAKE BAJU ITEM-ITEM?! INI BUKAN ACARA LAYATAAAN!!" seru Pein murka.

Kisame takut-takut meraihkan tangannya.

"APA?!" bentak Pein.

"Um… tapi kami hanya punya ini," ujar Kisame.

"Hmph…"

BRUGH!!

"He?!"

"Tuh! Baju! Masing-masing ambil 1! Kecuali Konan yang sudah pake Gaun merah mudanya," ujar Pein kesal.

"Ha-i…" jawab yang lain dengan tidak semangat.

Akhirnya mereka segera berganti baju dengan kilat. Di mana? Di mana-mana :)) Karena itu terpaksa Konan harus tutup mata dulu.

"Wow… g nyangka badanmu bagus juga," ujar Kakuzu.

"Gini-gini gua juga fitness tauk!" ujar Hidan.

"Tapi badanku lebih berotot tuh!" ujar Kisame.

"Tobi juga! Tobi juga!"

Orochimaru geleng-geleng, "Apaan tuh!! Gimana kalo……"

_**( A/N : Ingat ini bukan fict porno!! **__–ditendang pembaca- __**)**_

"Oke, semua sudah siap kan?" ujar Pein kesal menunggu lama.

Semua ngangguk-ngangguk. Wajah Konan memerah akibat pembicaraan… ehm… dewasa anggota cowok lain.

"Oi… maaf terlambat," ujar sebuah suara familiar.

"Hm? Sasori kah?" tanya Pein.

"Hmm…"

"GYAAA!!"

Sasori muncul di belakang Deidara tiba-tiba, membuat Deidara dan anggota lain di sekitarnya jantungan.

"Woi! Jangan ngagetin! Bisa-bisa mati duluan sebelum tukeran!" ujar Kakuzu kesal.

"Mana tu coklat udah segenap… duitku kubelinya…" batin Kakuzu.

"Iya.. iya…" jawab Sasori dengan _gloomy_nya.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah di sini, kita ke ruang makan," ujar Pein.

"Asik! Makan!!" seru Tobi.

"Tapi!"

Pein mengeluarkan sebuak kotak yang bolong di bagian tengah atas. Kotaknya warna hitam pekat.

"Ayo, satu per satu dari kalian masukkan tangan ke dalam kotak ini," ujar Pein.

"Kotak apa itu ketua?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja kotak kematian kalian!" ujar Pein.

"WOT?!"

"Canda… kotak undian. Udah cepet ambil! Jangan banyak bicara setelah mengambil barang yang ada di dalam sini dan langsung menuju ruang makan!" jelas Pein.

Semua hanya mengangguk. Lalu satu per satu dari mereka maju. Dan mengambil undiannya. Untungnya undiannya tidak ada yang berbahaya seperti yang mereka kira. Cuma lintingan kertas dalam potongan sedotan.

Yang pertama mengambil adalah Itachi. "Hm… apa…? 1?"

Yap, nomor. Oke, skip aja dan lihat hasil yang mereka dapat! –_urut biar gampang_-

Hidan – 2

Kisame – 3

Orochimaru – 4

Tobi – 5

Deidara – 6

Sasori – 7

Kakuzu – 8

Konan – 9

"Hmm… kalau begitu tinggal yang tersisa terakhir ini… 10," ujar Pein sambil melihat nomor yang tertera pada nomor undiannya.

Lalu mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"WOW!!"

Itulah reaksi pertama mereka. Kaget, bersemangat atau ga percaya. Kenapa? Karena ruang makan mereka yang sudah begitu bobroknya itu tersulap menjadi sebuah ruang makan yang sangat indah. Dindingnya tampaknya di cat ulang. Untaian lampu-lampu kecil menghiasi dinding. Karpet menjadi alas kaki mereka semua. Ada juga bunga di ujung-ujung ruangan memeriahkan ruangan. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, dulu di tengah ruangan kosong melompong. Hanya ada 2 buah meja kayu yang sudah tua. Sekarang, sudah digantikan oleh sebuah meja panjang dengan taplak putih bersih. Di belakangnya juga ada berbagai lemari yang menyimpan berbagai perabot makan yang terlihat mahal. Kursi-kursinya tampak nyaman. Mejanya dihiasi lilin dan beberapa pot bunga kecil, dan tentunya berbagai hidangan yang menggiurkan. Piring-piring sudah tertata dengan rapi di sepanjang meja. Pokoknya… WOW!

"Gila! Ketua! Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?!" ujar semua anggota Akatsuki bersamaan.

"Yaah… dibantu beberapa temanku," ujar Pein agak bangga. Dia ingin menyembunyikan senyumnya, tapi samar-samar terlihat.

"Hee…"

Mereka semua tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi dan segera duduk di bangku sesuai nomer mereka. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

Itachi – Hidan – Kisame – Orochimaru, berhadapan dengan, Kakuzu - Konan – Sasori – Deidara

_(Bayangkan ini urutan dari meja bagian kanan)_

Dan Pein dan Tobi duduk di kedua bagian ujung meja panjang itu.

"Sip, mari kita mulai makan-makannya!" seru Pein memulai acara itu, "Ayo kita TOAST!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

45 menit mereka makan sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai kejahatan yang sudah mereka lakukan. Topik yang membosankan untuk kita, tapi tidak untuk para _villain _(_buronan_) ini.

TING! TING! TING! Triangle kembali dibunyikan oleh Pein.

"Ehem… Baik, sudah kenyang semua?" tanya Pein.

"Oh yeah!" jawab para pengikutnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai acara tukar-menukarnya!" ujar Pein.

"Oke, urutannya no. 1 dengan no. 2, no. 3 dengan no. 4 dan seterusnya," jelas Pein, "Setelah diterima, langsung dimakan, HARUS!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Round 1 – Itachi to Hidan

"Nih," ujar Itachi malas sambil menyerahkan bungkusan coklatnya.

"Hm…"

Pertamanya Hidan tidak terlalu memusingkan hal makan-memakannya. Masalahnya ia khawatir dengan rasanya. Hidan membuka bungkusan coklat itu.

"Oh… dewa, kenapa aku harus mendapat coklat dari seorang _musang_," batin Hidan.

"Ayo dimakan," ujar Pein mengingatkan.

"Iya… iya…" jawab Hidan malas.

HAP!

"Hm… nyam… nyam… eh? Rasanya kok…"

WUSH!! Tiba-tiba saja dia berubah jadi wujudnya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melawan musuhnya.

"Loh? Loh? Loh? Kok bisa?" tanyanya bingung.

Itachi juga bingung dan berpikir.

"Hei, tusuk saja dirimu, kalau ada yang mati di sini, berarti… kamu meminum darahnya secara tidak langsung," ujar Kakuzu.

"Aku curiga itu darahnya Itachi sendiri. Tapi kok bisa?" batin Kakuzu.

"Yah, baiklah."

"Hm… jangan-jangan… waktu aku tergores kemarin… jadi…"

Itachi baru menyadarinya saat Hidan akan menusuk dirinya dengan senjatanya. Hidan tanpa ragu segera menusuk dirinya tepat pada jantungnya.

"Hoo… nikmatnyaa……" ujarnya. Biasa, orang gila dia.

"UGH!!"

BRUK!! Itachi ambruk.

"Wah… Itachi mati deh…" ujar Hidan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bah, ternyata tanpa sadar memang darah Itachi yang tercampur di coklat itu," ujar Kakuzu.

"Lalu gimana?" tanya Sasori, "Apa harus kubawa dia sekarang?" tanyanya. Kan dia sekarang ini sudah menjadi roh.

"Ga usah deh, aku masih mau bertemu dengannya," ujar Pein.

"Bener! Nanti ceritanya malah ga nyambung di komik NARUTO!" Author treak-treak dari pintu. Langsung diiket n' ditendang oleh Pein.

"Yah… lakukan tugasmu Kakuzu," ujar Pein.

"Aku?"

"Iya, KAMU!"

"Caranya?"

"Haah…" Pein menghela nafas, "Kan kamu punya lebih dari 1 jantung. Donorin 1 gih," ujar Pein ala om om.

"WOT?! _Eman-eman_!" ujar Kakuzu menolak.

"Alaah… ntar kamu cari jantung rusa atau babi untuk gantiin punyamu juga bisa. Sekarang kasih Itachi 1 dulu!" perintah Pein.

"Grr… tidak!" Kakuzu tetap bersikeras.

"Mau kubunuh?" tanya Pein mengancam.

"Uhh…" Kakuzu sadar kalau dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Pein, jadi pasrah saja, "Oke! Oke! Huh… Itachi… kau berhutang padaku…" gumamnya sambil menggerutu.

Lalu dengan cekatan, Kakuzuz segera mengoperasi Itachi dan menanamkan jantung cadangannya. Akhirnya Itachi hidup kembali…

"…?? Bukannya aku sudah mati?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Kakuzu," ujar Pein.

"Hmph!"

End Round 1

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Round 2 – Hidan **to** Kisame**

"Hem…? Ini benar-benar tidak berbahaya kan?" tanya Kisame basa-basi.

"Tentu saja, karena itu adalah coklat yang kudapat dari sang dewa," ujar Hidan bangga.

"Urgh… dewa yah…"

GLEK! Nyam… nyam…

"Rasanya normal… untunglah…" batin Kisame.

"Enak kan?" tanya Hidan.

"Yaah…"

"Habisin loh," ujar Pein sambil nyengir.

"Urgh…"

Kisame memandang ke arah coklat-coklat yang ada di dalam box kayu itu. Berpuluh-puluh jumlahnya.

"Ini… akan menjadi hari yang panjang…" batin Kisame pasrah.

End Round 2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Round 3 – Kisame **to** Orochimaru**

"Heem?? Bentuk coklat macam apa ini?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Yah, pokoknya coklat!" ujar Kisame langsung.

"Hrmh… Ya sudah, aku makan," ujar Orochimaru ga ikhlas.

NYAM…

"…!"

Lalu Orochimaru makan dengan nggragasnya. Selesai. Di mulutnya darah ikan berceceran di mana-mana, menjijikkan… apa mungkin karena dia itu… memang ular?

End Round 3

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Round 4 – Orochimaru **to** Tobi**

"Asik! Asik! Tobi dapet coklat dari Orochimaru senpai!" ujar Tobi girang.

Maunya ia angkat sambil dilambai-lambaikan, tapi karena berat coklatnya itu tidak normal, jadi dia taruh di meja dan ditunjuk-tunjuk. –_kurang kerjaan :))_-

"Silahkan," ujar Orochimaru sambil nyengir. Kejam.

"Asik! Aaam…"

PLOK!

"……………"

Hening semua.

"Huwaaa!! Tobi ga bisa makaaan!!" seru Tobi frustasi.

"Lepas topengnya napa?" ujar Orochimaru _sweatdropped_.

"Nggak maooo!!"

"Trus tadi gimana makannya?!" tanya Itachi yang tempat duduknya jauh dari Tobi.

"Uuh… tadi kan Tobi ga makan! Habis mau mengosongkan perut untuk makan coklat!" ujar Tobi menjelaskan.

"Bah… kaya perutmu terlalu kecil aja…" gerutu Deidara. Maksudnya perutnya tidak bisa menampung banyak makanan.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Pein.

"Uuugh…… huwaaaaa!!"

Saking frustasinya, Tobi melempar coklatnya, kebetulan, ke arah Sasori. Tentunya karena Sasori itu roh, jadi coklatnya langsung nembus. Kebetulan, Kisame sudah pindah ke belakang Sasori untuk makan coklatnya. Kenapa? Karena tempat itu paling deket dengan pintu, jadi mau muntah langsung keluar. Tapi, kali ini ia sial duduk di sana, karena coklat batu dari Orochimaru mengenai tepat di kepalanya. Memang dia selamat makan coklatnya, tidak seperti Itachi yang sempet mati, tapi ternyata dia masih sial juga kena batu.

Bagaimana dengan Tobi? Karena Kisame marah dilemparin tuh coklat yang kerasnya maknyus, dia langsung lempar balik ke arah Tobi. Kena Tobi dan batunya _combo_ lompatnya dan kena lemari, yang isinya barang-barang antik, yang ada di belakang Tobi dan…

PRANG!!

"NOOOOOO!!" Pein frustasi.

Lalu Hidan langsung jalan ke arah lemari pecah tadi dan mengambil coklat yang akhirnya ketahuan kalo itu batu.

"… Ketua…"

Hidan langsung lapor ke Pein.

"… HAJAR DIA!!" seru Pein.

Round 4 END

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Round 5 – Tobi **to** Deidara**

"Silahkan senpaii!!" ujar Tobi senang. Hebat dia bisa seceria itu setelah kepalanya benjol tadi.

"Hm…"

Deidara ragu-ragu membuka bungkus coklat itu.

"Ayo! Makan!" ujar Tobi.

Entah kenapa Deidara bisa merasakan kalau Tobi sedang berbinar-binar melihatnya akan coklat darinya.

"Ugh…"

HAP…

"Nyam…"

SELESAI… tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Deidara hanya mengeluarkan satu patah kata, "… enak…"

Round 5 END

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Part 2-1 END

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N : Owww!! XD Jadi sudah! XD Gimana menurut anda tentang chapter ini? :D Ntahlah, mungkin ada yang terlalu pendek, ada yang panjang… tapi yah… gimme your comment X3

Arigatou yang udah mau repot2 me-review fict saya! XD _Ureshi desu_!! X)

Balasan Review

**kagurafuuko **: Mwahahaha… Kalo Hidan mokad, ntar Akatsuki tambah jadi ateis :)) –_masa sih?_- Tobi memang bukan anak baik :)) –_dihajar Tobi_- Makasih review nya XD

**.meL.cha.n.uchiha. **: Segitu pengennya kamu coklat dari Tobi ;) Nanti di chappie akhir aku buat kejutan untukmu deh X) Baca yew XD Thanks repiewnya XD

**lil' shiro-kun **: Kekekeke… Yep, si Om menyusahkan itu akhirnya selese juga ceritanya X) –_dihajar Hidan_- Kalo dia mati, Kakuzu tambah melarat :)) Kekurangan kas. Hoho… nantikan di Chappie akhir XD Arigatou! X3

**Shara Sherenia** : Ahahaha… Baca deh kalo ada waktu XD –_ikutan maksa_- Hm… sayangnya coklatnya Itachi udah dimakan :)) Mungkin ada cadangannya, ntar aku tanyain –_nah loh?_- Thanks repiewnya! :)

**miaw-cha-chan **: Yap! Nih pestanya! Gila bukan? :D –_ditimpuk rame2 sama anggota AKS_- Ohoho… tuh! Liad! Si Oro akhernya kena batunya! XD –_Orochi treak2, "KAN ELU YANG BUAT! DASAR AUTHOR GEBLEK!!" _(_Author nyengir licik, wkwkwkwk…_)-

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Makasih banget udah review dari chappie pertama XD XD Yah... nasib Itachi tuh :)) Sasori memang rada2 :)) -dihajar Sasori- Wkwkwkw... Om Hidan memang g jelas :)) Ah, Yuki-chan! Kalau mau jawab, masih dibuka kok kesempatannya! Kan Chapter terakhir baru cahpter berikut ;) AHAAA!!

PENGUMUMAN!! TEMEN2 SEMUA!! YUKI-CHAN SANGAT TEPAT!! apa kalian yang menjawab kalau Zetsu yang disukai Konan nyadar kalau si semar ga ikut? ;) GOOD JOB YUKI-CHAN!

**Kiyohara : **Ehehehe.. makasih udah repiew :) Oh... memang. Tapi dia nakal!! :)) Nanti deh... chapter akhir!

Berikutnya Chapter terakhir! Baca yah! X3 Thanks, guys! XD

**PENGUMUMAN KEDUA!!**

Nanti di chapter akhir AKS bakal bagi2 coklat!! Ayo yang mau! REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU!! X3 -_ga harus sih :) Ntar dikira maksa :))_ (**MEMANG!!**)-


	7. Chapter 2 Bagian 2, END

**A/N** : Huaah! Akhirnya pada chapter akhirr!! Makasih banget bagi yang sudah mau baca dan review!! X3 Ok! Ga usah lama-lama lagi! Inilah chapter akhir dari VwA! Happy Reading mina!! XD

* * *

Valentine With Akatsuki

**Part 2-2 : The End of Valentine Event**

Saat ini, pertukaran coklat antar anggota sedang berlangsung…

**Round 6 : Deidara **to **Sasori**

Saat ini, Deidara sedang kalang kabut.

"Oh no… Oh no… Coklatku dimakan Sasori-danna…!" batin Deidara.

Ia langsung ke arah Hidan, "Woi! Dewamu memang ga bisa dipercaya!!" seru Deidara kesal.

"APA?! Emangnya kenapa?!" tanya Hidan kaget.

"Padahal aku udah ngarep biar coklatku ga dimakan Sasori-danna! Eeh… malah dapet," bisik Deidara.

"BAH! Kamu Cuma NGAREP! Bukan memohon!" balas Hidan.

"Emang apa bedanya?!" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Memohon itu detingkat lebih tinggi dari ngarep," ujar Hidan sambil membuang muka.

"Urrghh!!"

Sasori yang dari tadi lihat si Deidara kocar-kacir plus bisik-bisik sama Hidan Cuma bisa diam dan _sweatdropped_.

"Oke! Ayo dimakan," ujar Pein.

"Hnn…"

"AKH! Tung—"

Terlambat.

NYAM…

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Deidara menghela nafas lega.

"Fuh… aku baru inget… kalau aku ga bilang _Katsu_ pasti ga bakal… AAKH!!"

DHUAAARRR!!

Sekali lagi terlambat. Dia telah mengucapkannya dan kali ini, Sasori mati. Untuk kedua kalinya. Parahnya, meledak waktu dimakan, jadi kepalanya ilang sudah. –_horor!!_-

"GYAAA!! Danna!!" teriak Deidara histeris. Setelah itu, dia langsung ambruk. Sialnya, kepala Sasori terbang dan mendarat tepat di depannya. Deidara saking _shock_nya hampir mati di tempat karena jantungan. "GYAAAAAAA!!"

"…" Semua hening.

"WOT?! Deidara! Kamu apa in coklatmu?!" tanya Pein marah.

"Er… anoo… karena ga punya duit… jadi… jadi…"

"HMM?!"

"AKU PAKAI TANAH LIADKU UNTUK BUAT COKLATT!!" seru Deidara histeris.

"Gila kamu…"

"Bused… ga nyangka deh," ujar Tobi, "Padahal, juniornya aja anak baek," ujar Tobi memuji diri sendiri, alhasil ditendang seluruh anggota AKS kecuali Sasori yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Coba aku yang makan! Bisa hilang kepalaku!" batin anggota AKS yang lainnya.

"…"

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Sasori bergerak dan berjalan ke arah di mana kepalanya berada. Lalu dengan santai dia langsung mengambilnya dan memasangnya kembali. Anggota AKS lain langsung melongo melihatnya.

Sasori tersenyum, menyeramkan, "Deidara, kamu ku ajak ke neraka saja ato nggak ya??" ujarnya.

"THIDAAAKK!! AMPUUUN!!" Deidara langsung ngibrit lari.

"… bercanda kok," gumam Sasori.

Lalu Sasori langsung melayang pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan anggota lain. Kembali ke surga dia. Huehuehue…

End Round 6

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Round 7 – Sasori to Kakuzu

"BAAA!!"

"HUAAAAAA!!"

Kenapa? Kenapa??

"Hohoho… aku kembali," ujar Sasori tanpa ekspresi.

"GILA KAMU! MAU MEMBUNUH KITA SEMUA?!" seru anggota AKS serentak.

"Yah… gimana ya? Kan aku bawa coklat untuk tukeran. Masa kalian mau menyia-nyiakan usahaku?" ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum, di belakangnya udah siap senjata, kalau-kalau ada yang berani menentangnya.

Serentak lagi semua anggota berkata, "Nggak kok."

"Huhuhu… menyedihkan… padahal statusku kan ketua!" batin Pein.

"Gila… Danna kalau marah memang menyeramkan!" batin Deidara.

"Tuh anak bolak-balek molo, ke mana sih?" batin Kakuzu.

"HEI! Jadi ga tukerannya?" ujar Sasori keras.

"I… iya, iya!"

"Nih," ujar Sasori sambil menyodorkan coklat ke Kakuzu.

Pas nerima, antena Kakuzu mengatakan bahwa coklat itu coklat mahal. Bahkan tak ternilai, pinginnya dia jual, sayang harus dimakan di tempat, "Makasih," ujar Kakuzu sambil tersenyum. Saking lebarnya, sampe keliatan. –_biasanya kan ketutupan kerah bajunya. Wkwkwk…_-

"Sama-sama…"

"Makan tuh!" ujar Pein ga sabaran.

"Iya, iya," ujar Kakuzu.

Setelah itu ia langsung nyaplok coklatnya.

"Nyam… nyam… ee… eeeh…?"

BRUK!!

"WOT?!" Pein gantian menoleh ke arah Sasori, "GURU SAMA MURID SAMA BEJADNYA!!" seru Pein tanpa melihat Sikon.

Sasori Cuma diem aja.

"Eeh?! Aku bejad?!" seru Deidara.

"Senpai memang bejad," ujar Tobi nambah-nambahin. Alhasil kepalanya benjol dijitak Deidara.

"Ini bukan perang! Kenapa kok korban berjatuhan sih?!" seru Pein frustasi.

Bener juga sih. Tadi Itachi sempet mati, Kisame benjol, Tobi benjol 2 –1 nya tadi dijitak Dei :))-, lemari barang berharga pecah, barusan kepala Sasori melayang, walau ga masalah karena dia MEMANG sudah mati, dan sekarang, Kakuzu terkapar di lantai, tak sadarkan diri.

"Oi… pak ketua," ujar Sasori dengan malas.

"'Paan?!" jawab Pein kesal.

"Dia tu ga mati kok," ujar Sasori.

"Trus?!"

Dalam batin Kakuzu…

Haah… coklatnya enak banget, sampe aku mati. Yah… ga rugi sih, kan udah menyicipi coklat terenak di dunia… haa… aku serasa melayang… melayang… me… EH?!

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Kakuzu keluar cahaya putih dan tiba-tiba, roh Kakuzu muncul.

"UAPHUAA?!" Kakuzu _shock_.

"Melayang beneran?!" batin Kakuzu.

"Halo," sapa Sasori pendek.

"Halo! Halo! GUA MATI!! MATIII!! Siapa yang ngurusin kas nya AKS coba?! Ga ada yang becus selain aku!! Udah gitu! WARISAN!! Aku belom dapet warisaan!! Tidak adiilll!!" seru Kakuzu frustasi.

"Sekarang aku bersyukur kamu mati…" batin sebagian besar anggota AKS lainnya.

"Udah gitu! Siapa yang bakal bantu Hidan?!" serunya lagi.

Hidan sempet terharu, tapi setelah Kakuzu bilang, "Dia ga bisa apa-apa tanpa aku!!", Hidan langsung ngomal-ngomel.

Kakuzu melihat ke arah Sasori, "Dan… Dan… Aku se-spesies sama kamu!! TIDAAKKKK!!"

Sasori _sweatdropped_, "Tenang. Kamu mau nagih bisa nanti. Sekarang, untuk sementara kamu bakal jadi roh. Efeknya cuma selama 3 jam," ujar Sasori santai.

"huhuhu…" Kakuzu masih meratapi nasibnya.

"Yuk, aku ajak keliling sorga," ujar Sasori sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"…" Kakuzu terdiam, "Kamu memang baik," saat akan mencapai uluran tangan Sasori, tangan Sasori langsung ditarik.

"Toh kamu masih punya tenaga buat ngangkat tangan, cepet berdiri!" perintah Sasori.

"Grrr!! Aku cabut kata-kataku tadi!" seru Kakuzu geram.

"Cepetan, keburu habis khasiatnya!" ujar Sasori.

"Iya… iya…"

"Fufufu… siapa tahu di sorga aku bisa dapet keuntungan," batin Kakuzu.

"Oh, iya, nih!" ujar Kakuzu sambil melempar coklatnya ke Konan.

"Bye everybody!! Be back soon!!" ujar Kakuzu sok ng-Inggris.

"Ga usah balek juga ga apa…" batin yang lain.

Round 7 End

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Round 8 – Kakuzu to Konan

"Ampun…" batin Konan.

"Mereka pergi sudah," ujar Pein _sweatdropped_.

"Ngiri deh…" gumam Deidara.

"Ha? Senpai barusan ngomong apa?" tanya Tobi.

"Nggak apa," ujar Deidara sewot.

"??"

"Oke, oke. Makan deh sekarang," ujar Pein.

"Hm…"

"?? Konan?" ujar Pein bingung.

"…"

"Woi!!" seru Pein.

Tapi ga dibales juga sama Konan. Ada apa sih?

"?? Kok dari tadi dia ngliatin Deidara terus ya?" batin Pein.

"KONAN!" ujar Pein sambil memukul sebuah Gong. –_dapet darimana dia?!_-

"HUWA!! Apa?!" Tanya Konan langsung.

"… dasar… melamun terus, udah makan coklatnya gih!" ujar Pein.

"Oh… iya…"

Konan langsung membuka bungkusan coklatnya. Kalau dilihat dari bungkusannya, tampaknya coklat itu coklat mahal. Konan nyengir dikit lalu memasukkan coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"UAH! ENAK!"

Jelas aja, coklat paling mahal setoko. Mwahahahaha……

Round 8 End

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Round 9 – Konan to Pein

"Uuh…"

Konan menggerutu.

"Uuhh… coklatku dimakan dia," batin Konan, "Sayang sekali bukan 'dia'," batinnya sambil menghela nafas.

Pein yang melihat Konan menghela nafas langsung mengernyit, "He? 'Paan?" tanyanya.

"Nggak kok, nggak," ujar Konan.

"Yah… aku makan sekarang ya," ujar Pein.

"Yaa…"

"HAP…"

KRES… KRES…

"Hmm…? Manis… tapi… kok ada yang ga bisa dikunyah?" Pein mengeluarkan coklat Konan di tangannya. Ternyata itu kertas yang sudah setengah terkunyah dan penuh liurnya. –_huekh!_-

"Ikh! Ketua jorok!" ujar Tobi.

"Astaga…" ujar Hidan geleng-geleng.

"Wues.. harga dirinya hancur sudah," ujar Deidara.

"Malunya ketuaku seperti itu…" gumam Itachi

"Nyemmm… nyem…" Kisame masih sibuk makan coklat.

"Aku melihat bintaang…" Oro masih ga sadar, a.k.a. Kumat!

"… Gya…" batin Konan.

Semua anggota AKS lain memberikan Pein pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Pein terdiam di tempat dan dengan diam dia berjalan ke arah tong sampah. Ia membuang sampah itu tanpa ekspresi.

PLUNG!

Hening. Tiba-tiba Pein menoleh ke arah Konan dengan pandangan membunuh.

"SIALAN! Ini mah kertas!" seru Pein kesal.

Konan sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang meja.

"… Huhuhu… kecewa aku kecewa!!" ujar Pein.

"…?"

"Kenapa bahkan kamu mengacau! Tapi ini membuka aibmu sendiri," ujar Pein.

"… KOK?!" Konan kaget.

"Kamu ga bisa masak!! Hayo!!" seru Pein.

"GLEK!!"

Round 9 End

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Round 10 – Pein to Itachi

"Silahkan!"

Itachi memandang coklat Pein agak lama. Dia benci manis… tapi… harus makan coklat. Uurgh…

"Cih…" gumam Itachi pelan.

"Apa?"

HAP!

"… Astaga… manis…" ujar Itachi, tapi tetep aja non-expression walo dalam hati udah muntah-muntah.

Round 10 End

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ehem… Para AKS yang berbudi sekaligus biadab, acara hari ini sangat menyenangkan, meski ada sedikit kebiadaban yang sudah menjadi ciri khas kita," ujar Pein memberi pidato.

"Yah… memang banyak kecelakaan hari ini," ujar Hidan.

"Kakuzu mana?" tanya Tobi.

"Mati," ujar Deidara masih sewot.

"Uph… coklatnya… kebanyakan…" ujar Kisame sambil memegangi perutnya. Kebanyakan makan coklat dia. –_jelas aja! 1 kerdus!_-

"Hn…"

"Oh… coklatku…" gumam Konan sambil terus memandangi Deidara. –_ada apa nih?!_-

"_Bintang kecill…… di kepalaku ini_…" Orochimaru bernyanyi. –_mengganti lirik lagu sendiri :))_-

"Baiklah! Hari ini! Aku nyatakan bahwa acara Valentine kita sudah selesai!!" seru Pein mengakhiri pidato singkatnya, yang memang benar-benar singkat.

"HOREEE!!" sorak anggota AKS.

"Tapi!!"

GLEK…

"Kita harus bereskan kekacauan ini dulu! AYO!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

3 jam setelah Kakuzu dibawa pergi…

"Huaah!! _I'm Back_!!" seru Kakuzu. "Thanks yah, Sas!"

"Sasori. Sama-sama… mungkin lain kali kita bisa 'pergi' bersama… khu-khu-khu…"

Dan dengan itu Sasori pun menghilang dari hadapan.

"Hei! Kenapa tidak ada yang menyambutku?" tanya Kakuzu kesal.

"CAPEK!!"

"Enak aja! Kamu udah seneng-seneng di sorga… eeh… kitanya yang beres-beres!" ujar Hidan kesal.

"Mana kerjaanmu Cuma nagih duit!" tambah Kisame.

"Rentenir!!" tambah Tobi.

"Mata Duitan!!" tambah Deidara lagi.

"Jelek…" gumam Konan.

Pein hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "_Yare… Yare…_"

"UGGH!! HARI INI KUPERINTAHKAN KALIAN UNTUK MELUNASI SEMUANYAAA!!" teriak Kakuzu kesal.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Setelah penagihan duit Kakuzu dan beres-beres selesai, 1 orang muncul di ruang tamu AKS base…

"Hmm… Entah kenapa aku merasa dilupakan…" ujarnya.

Yap! Ini dia anggota AKS yang terlupakan! Tidak lain dan tidak beda dan tidak mungkin –_BHUAK!! (author mental ditendang)_-… ehm… intinya, dialah! ZETSU!!

"Padahal… aku baru saja menyelesaikan misiku untuk mengintai 2 anak dari Konoha yang akhirnya bertarung di Lembah Kematian itu…" keluh Zetsu. "Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menyambut?"

Akhirnya dengan lesu Zetsu kembali ke kamarnya dan istirahat. Kasihannya jadi tanaman… -_dicekek Zetsu_-

- END -

* * *

**A/N** : OWARI!! Oh yes!! Akhirnya fict chapter ini selese juga!! XD XD Thanks to all that have read this fict until the end! X3 Oh, ya. Sekarang, saatnya bagi-bagi coklatt!! Trus jawab DLL! Saksikan basa-basi berikut!

**BAGI COKLAT**

**Coklat Pertama**

Yuu : Selamat datang di acara bagi coklat! Ide ini terpikir karena kak meLissa maksa minta coklatnya Tobi terus. Ahahaha… -_ditendang meLissa_-

Tobi : YAPZ!! Coklat paling pertama ini untuk kak _meLissa_!!

MeLissa : Makasih Tobi!! Udah lama aku pengen banget coklatmu!

Tobi : Dan inilah coklat dari Tobi!!

MeLissa : Tobi!! -_hug_-

**Kembali ke peserta lain!**

Sasori : Uhm… err… nih, coklatnya _Faika_… semoga kamu suka ya… -_blush dikit_-

Faika : AW!! TENTU!!

Sasori : Trus… nih buat _Sora_. Semoga kau suka –_smiling no jutsu_-

Sora E. : KYAA!! -_fainted_- (_bwahahaha… lebay :)) –ditendang Sora-_)

Sasori : Terus yang satu ini, khusus untuk _NejiDemon_-san!

NejiDemon : Uwah! Thanks! –_hug!_-

Deidara : -_sewot_- Kenapa sih Cuma coklatnya Danna yang orang-orang mau?

Tobi : Entahlah, senpai! Tapi bahkan ada yang mau coklatnya Tobi! Nih kak _runaway-dobe_!

r-d : Sankyuu Tobi!!

Tobi : Tobi memang anak baik!

Deidara tambah sewot.

Tobi : Ah! 1 lagi buat kak _Kiyohara_!

Kiyohara : Makasih Tobi! Aku sayang deh sama Tobi!

Tobi : hahaha… Tobi memang anak baik. –_g nyambung deh_-

Deidara tambah sewot dan akhirnya pergi.

Kakuzu : Er… beneran mau punyaku?

kagurafuuko : Ya iyalah! Siapa gitu yang ga mau coklat dari kamu! –_b'sikap manis_-

Kakuzu : -_blush_- Err… i… ini… _kagura_-san…

kagurafuuko : KYA!! Coklat dari Kakuzu-san!!

Kakuzu : -_blush_-

Yuuichi : Ahahaha… semua sudah membagikan coklat rekues kan?

Yang bagi-bagi : SUDAH!!

Yang belum di-rekues kan : KITA-KITA KOK NGGAK BAGI-BAGI?!

Yuuichi : Hohoho! Anda belum beruntung!! –_ngibrit lari ditimpuk_-

* * *

_**ANSWER**_

Saatnya jawaban!! Sapa yang disukai Konan?

Yuuichi (Y) : Nah, mbak Konan, bisa bilang sendiri siapa yang kamu suka?

Konan (K) : Eh…? –_nglirik ke arah Deidara n' blush_-

Yuu ikutan nglirik, dan ia melihat Tobi yang ada di sebelah Deidara.

Y : WOT?! Jangan bilang Tobi?!

K : He?!

Tobi (T) : Loh? Kenapa ini?

Deidara (D) : Mboh…

Y : Huaa!! Apa itu benar?!

K : -_menggeleng_- Gak lah…

Y : trus sapa? Jangan bilang Deidara!

D : AKU?!

K : Mana mungkin. Dia kan banci gitu.

D : -_siap-siap bunuh Konan tapi ditahan Tobi_-

Y : Perasaan tadi kamu CCP _(Curi-curi Pandang)_ ma dia deh.

K : Ah… bukan… kau salah paham.

Y : Salah paham gimana?

K : -_berjalan mendekati Deidara_-

D : Mau apa kamu?

K : -_Merogoh tas Deidara_-

D : WOI!!

Tiba-tiba tanah liad berbentuk burung keluar dari tas itu.

K : Nah! Ini dia!! XD Aku suka banget sama dia!!

Y : Err… intinya?

K : Aku suka burung2an ini! Kalau pembuatnya sih… ga peduli amat! Tapi ini lucu sekali!!

Y & D : _sweatdropped_

Y : Uhm… jadi itulah jawaban Konan… aneh memang tapi itu yang sebenarnya…

Konan lagi bermain-main dengan burung2an itu. Deidara swt melihatnya dan berharap tidak menyebutkan kata yang bisa memicu meledaknya benda itu atau ia akan di bunuh.

Bagi semua yang sudah berusaha menjawab! Maaf yah! Salah semua jawabannya! Ahahahaha……

* * *

_**STORY**_

Bagaimana Pein bisa mendapatkan coklat Sasuke??

Jawaban sebenarnya…

"… hmm… hmm… hmm…" Sasuke sedang bergumam, membentuk sebuah senandung.

_Aah… coklat untuk Naru-chan udah kusiapkan. Tinggal aku kasih saja! Ahahahaha!!_

Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di depannya.

"Ah! Teme!" sapanya.

"Hn…"

"Hmph! Ga bisa lebih ramah dikit kek?" ujar Naruto kesal.

"… Nih…" ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"… coklat valentine untukmu. Walau agak kecepetan sih," ujar Sasuke pendek.

"Eh?! Kau memberiku coklat?!"

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa. Sini kembalikan!" uajr Sasuke.

"Nggak! Ini buat aku kan?" Naruto nyengir, "Arigatou, teme!!"

Wajah Sasuke memerah sedikit, "Hnn…"

Setelah Sasuke pergi…

"Fufufu… dia memang tidak sadar," ujar Naruto, tapi suaranya berubah.

Udah kuduga dia bakal memberi bocah kyuubi itu coklat. Dia sudah 'salah arah' memang… -geleng2 kepala-

BUM!!

TERNYATA DIA PEIN!!

**END**

Yah… sekian cerita dari saya… _Let's see yours_…

Participant :

**- Vic70rZ**

**- lil'shiro-kun**

**- runaway-dobe**

_(Cerita lihat di review :p)_

**A/N** : Ahahaha… cerita kalian aneh-aneh :)) _Vic70rZ_… kayanya ini tentang Pein deh. Kok jadi Sasuke? :)) kak _lil'shiro-kun_, idenya boleh juga, tapi kurang penjelasannya. Ahahaha… _runaway-dobe_-san, cara dia dapet coklatnya gimana? :D

Yah… ceritanya kurang pas semua, tapi makasih banyak sudah mau berpartisipasi! X3 Kalian semua pemenangnya! Ahahaha… -_ditendang_-

N' karena ceritnya kak _**lil'shiro-kun**_ paling nyambung, jadi kalau mau reques silahkan! X3 Oneshot aja yah! Hehehe…

–_yang merasa b'partispasi tapi ga dicantumin maap T-T' Yang merasa ga ikut tapi malah ada juga maap :))_-

* * *

_**CREDITS**_

**Story n' written By :**

Yuuichi93

**Supervisor :**

Naix

**SPECIAL THANKS**

**My Editor – Naix**

_Walau tidak bisa mendampingi saya sampai akhir chapter ini, jasa anda sangat berarti TTTT Semoga di Semarang bisa terus membaca fict-fict saya X3 Juga ga kesepian karena ditinggal… ehem… 'dia' si **G** itu :)) Wkwkwkwk… juga kesepian ditinggal METE!! XD XD XD_

**Vic70rZ**

_Makasih sekali! Karena anda, saya jadi terpicu untuk menulis fict lagi! Dan akhirnya selesai juga fict ini!! Plus fict-fict laen :D Honto arigatou!_

**And also to all of my reviewers, I Thank you all!!**

.hoshi.na-chan.

Cantik-Chan

eluniumtherareore

funsasaji1

raichan as rhodes Lawliet

Leen

AkaiSoraNOtsuki

Sora Aburame

Kiyohara

Azumi Uchiha

runaway-dobe

icha in the lost uchiha

AeroRange Uzumaki

lil' shiro-kun

PinkBlue Moonlight

.meL.cha.n.uchiha.

Vict70rZ

Shara Sherenia

miu.chya-chan

Uchiha Yuki-chan

Faika Araifa

Sora Echizen

NejiDemon

kagurafuuko

Ryuuta

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!**

**A/N** : Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca dan mau mereview fict saya :) Walau udah lewat jauuuh… banget dari Valentine, tapi fict ini memang tentang Valentine. Wkwkwkwk… Ahh… lega… tapi… masih harus nulis buat fict lainnya, trutama CWTBWY! Udah setahun lebih. Ahahaha… Oke, oke, sekali lagi! Terima kasih banyaak!! XD CIAO!!

**AKS** : Bye-Bye All!! Love you all!!

Sasori seraya cowok yang paling diinginkan coklatnya maju dan memberi salam penutup…

"_Arigatou…_"


End file.
